Life Without You
by nanachan87
Summary: Naruto left for business trip but something happened that made Sasuke sad. Not good with summary, but please read and review. First attempt on writing...


AN: I am new to the fanfiction world and this is my first fanfic!! So, no flame, please….Thanks!!

Disclaimer: The characters below are not mine, though I wish they were….TT

_Italics _thoughts

"…" conversation

* * *

Sasuke just got out of the car when he saw Naruto waiting for him in front of the office door. He was surprised because Naruto was not supposed to be there until afternoon.

_Maybe he took the early flight?_ He thought.

Sasuke and Naruto have been together since high school. The first impression was not at all pleasant. They got into fight a lot because they just can't stand each other. But, the more they fight, the more they know about each other. Like a Chinese saying: "Don't fight, Don't know each other" (1).

As they grew closer, Sasuke found himself falling for the dobe (Naruto's given nickname by Sasuke). However, in their third year's Valentine Day, Naruto suddenly came up to him and told him that he wanted Sasuke to be his boyfriend. Of course Sasuke was thrilled. He never expected the dobe to feel the same. They have been together ever since. After graduating from the university with highest score, Sasuke inherited the position of CEO of the Uchiha Corp. from his brother, Itachi. Naruto started working there a few years ago after Sasuke asked him to quit his old job because he cannot stand his dobe being sexually harassed by his employer, named Sai. He gave his dobe the same position as his old job, which is the Head of Financial Department (2).

Sasuke's life has never been happier because he has successful career and a loving partner by his side. Also, he has been living together with Naruto ever since he graduated from the university. Life could not be better for him.

A week before their seventh anniversary, Naruto had to settle some business agreement in the branch company, which is in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. At first, Sasuke assigned other person for this. But being the kind-hearted dobe he is, he volunteered to go there and settle it himself. All in all, Sasuke was not happy but the dobe promised to be back on the day of their anniversary so Sasuke reluctantly agreed. At the airport…

"Don't worry, teme. I'll be back before you knew it. Just don't cheat when I'm gone."

"Hn. Dobe. Promise you'll be safe."

"Geez, Sasuke. You sound like I can't take care of myself."

"Hn."

In a week of the dobe's absence, Sasuke felt that the presence of Naruto has been constant in his life and he can never imagine his life without him. Thus, he came to the decision to ask Naruto's hand in marriage.

_Heh, I wonder what his reaction will be_…mused Sasuke.

In the night before their anniversary, Sasuke had a nightmare where he was in a desert and he could not find Naruto. He woke up with a cold sweat and repeatedly convinced himself that Naruto is alright because he just got off the phone with him an hour ago.

Thus, imagine his surprise when he saw Naruto in front of the office this morning.

Naruto looked the same, greeted Sasuke with the trademark smile of his. Sasuke felt relieved at the sight because although he would not admit it, he was still perturbed by the nightmare.

"Oi, dobe. I thought you won't be here until 1 pm. What makes you take the early flight? Can't wait to see me, _heh_?" Sasuke smiled, for his smile is only reserved for Naruto's eyes.

Naruto did not reply him. He just continued to smile. When Sasuke moved to touch his shoulder, Naruto mouthed something and then he disappeared. Sasuke was so shocked. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it is not an illusion.

_Maybe I just miss him too much._ He thought.

He walked to the office and as usual, ignored everyone. But, he noticed that the atmosphere was not the same. It's more gloomy and sad than usual.

"Sas…Sasuke…" Sakura, one of Naruto's best friend and his subordinate, fidgeted and tried to say something.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Ano…Have you read the newspaper today?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to. I'm planning to read it in my office. Why?"

"Hmm…there's…uh, ano…never mind…"Then she walked away.

_Weird girl._ Sasuke thought. _But, there must be something important in the newspaper today for her to act like that. _Sasuke must admit that Sakura is one of his best employees so if there is something worth noticing, she will make sure to notify Sasuke.

When he entered the office, Sasuke immediately opened the newspaper.

_Hmm, there's nothing unusual. Everything seems normal._ Sasuke's eyes scanned the Business sites of the newspaper to search for something unusual that might have effects on the company. He always does this every morning.

When he finished, he closed the newspaper but the pictures of the headlines caught his eyes.

_Accident…Japan Airlines Boeing 737 (2)…Flight from Malaysia…Failure in landing…Very few survives…List of the deceased…Nanase Kurosaki (30), Naruto Uzumaki (25)… _wide eyes

_NO!! Impossible!! This must be wrong typo or something…No way my dobe just gone this easily…_Sasuke could not believe his own eyes. But, realization came to him._ It all added up. The gloomy atmosphere just now must be because everyone knew. No, it can't be._ Sasuke immediately called the airlines for confirmation.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to tell you that the list you read in the news is correct. We have confirmed and identified the body."

"No, impossible!! I just saw him. You LIAR!! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!! I'M SASUKE UCHIHA, DAMNIT!!" He pushed all the things on his table onto the floor.

Sakura, who heard all the noise when she went to check on Sasuke, immediately entered and calmed Sasuke down.

"Don't be like this, Sasuke. Naruto won't be happy if he saw you like this." Sakura's eyes are red from all the crying.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!! HOW DARE HE LEFT ME ALONE!! HE PROMISED…He promised to be safe…Naruto…"

After Sasuke calmed down, Sakura went out to leave Sasuke alone because she thought that's what he needed.

Sasuke then remembered the last thing Naruto said before he disappeared.

_Live, Sasuke. I love you. _

"How, Naruto? How am I supposed to live without you…"

People from outside the office door could hear Sasuke's crying and they understand it very well for Naruto is a bundle of sunshine that brings happiness to everyone's life, even to the most bastard person like Sasuke.

* * *

DONE!! Finally!! This idea came up when I was lying in bed hahahahhahaha…

(1) I don't know if I translate it correctly. But the Chinese saying goes like this: "Bu Da Bu Xiang Se."

(2) I made it up. So don't sue me…

Review, please.


End file.
